The present invention concerns a telephone system combining at least one telephone terminal, a microcomputer and a set of software modules installed in the microcomputer.
Generally speaking, a system of this type has already been proposed introducing a top range telephone terminal equipped with microprocessors and having a large number of functionalities adapted to the telephone function, including the fax function and the transmission of data function (modem). This terminal is connected to an office microcomputer which for the most part only carries out the role of an input/output terminal and includes software and the fax/modem circuits normally linked to a modem box. Thus, the price of the telephone terminal is naturally relatively high.
There is also a telephone system constructed around an Ethernet network to which a specific server is connected, as well as possible platforms to the switched telephone network or long-distance IP networks (Internet, Intranet) and also telephone stations. These telephone stations are directly connected to the Ethernet cable. The unit then functions as a unit automatic exchange (PABX).
It has been proved that this concept eliminates from the market all those entities or persons having microcomputers not connected onto the local network which covers almost all individuals and extremely small concerns, that is most of potential buyers.
In addition, the Ethernet connection significantly increases the cost of the telephone station as long as a specific server is used for execution of the telephone programmes.
Thus, the aim of the invention is to eliminate these drawbacks.
It starts by sating that the arrival of the high-speed bus, for example the USB standard equipment bus, procures an economic means of communication whose performances are compatible with the calculation power of the processor.
Thus, it offers a telephonic system characterised in that it utilizes, on the one hand, an “USB” telephone terminal reduced to its minimal functions of telephone interfaces to emit and receive phone calls even in the event of interruptions of current, this telephone terminal being connected to a micro computer by the intermediary of a bus, for example of type USB and, in addition, a set of software modules installed in the microcomputer, comprising at least:                a software module concerning of functions up to now specifically installed in top-of-the-range telephones, in particular a telephone function free hands using a microphone and loudspeakers connected to the microcomputer, an automatic message recorder function, a modem-fax function, a memory function of numbers and automatic dialling, a function of displaying on the screen of the microcomputer and/or a broad band telephony function for example 7 Khz if the totality of the communication is carried out by numerical way        and/or a software module concerning of the services usually centralised in expensive systems planned for a great number of users in particular written messaging function and/or vocal messaging function and/or fax function and/or taxation function,        and/or a software module concerning of the new functionalities or usually making the object of specific systems, in particular telephony on Internet/Intranet networks, the release of macro-instruction on the recognition of caller, the voice recognition, the automatic reading, the telephone data management (in particular directory) and/or the automatic switchboard of small capacity function (for example 2 lines, 6 stations) if several telephone terminals are connected on same USB bus.        
Similarly, the link between the controller and the microcomputer could include at least three channels, namely one channel for transferring data between the microcomputer and a telephone terminal and at least two audio channels respectively allocated to the link between the microcomputer and a telephone line and to the link between the microcomputer and a telephone receiver.